Cicero Fey
Cicero Fey is an Elf and the Vice-Captain of the Green Mantis order of Magic Knights, for 25 years. He is generally well liked and accepted by his companions and treated as a sort of fatherly figure to most of them, being the longest running member of their order besides the captain. He also hides his magical abilities as lower tier magic. Even all of Green Mantis only believes he possesses some form of nature or beast magic. Cicero's true identity is the prince, and soon to be king of Poika Palurin. He is a friend of Ferivar Kutaeminbeb, the two having known each other since childhood. He is currently staying in the human world until the death of his father. Judging them to see if they are worthy to know of Poika Palurin's existence. Appearance Cicero Fey is a very handsome man to say the least. Elves already radiate a natural beauty and his nobility only adds to that appeal. Cicero stands 7 feet tall, looming over most, including elves, with his height. While this sometimes intimidates people his warm aura and pleasant demeanor often calm them down once again. Cicero's hair is long and soft, reaching past his shoulders in length. The scarlet hair is also present on his chin, making a nice goatee. One of his gleaming red eyes is covered by a small white mask that he wears on the right side of his face. He wears a black cassock with golden accents, along with a pair of black pants and shoes. He also has a place on his belt to comfortably hold a bottle of wine. Personality History Battle Prowess Magic Astrology Magic As a member of the Fey Royal Family, Cicero possesses the unique ability to learn Astrology Magic. For over 300 years, Cicero has been practicing his magic. He has poured countless hours of love and time into it to reach the zenith he stands at now. His elf blood is a big help too only enhancing his great prowess and granting him almost limitless reserves of mana. Astrology Magic allows Cicero to commune with and embody the planets and stars themselves, This magic is vast and extremely powerful, being used by his father to keep an entire nation in line with relative ease. Astrology Magic is split into many different planets, constellations, zodiacs, and astral bodies that Cicero can embody, each one giving him different powers. Along with drawing upon these powers separately, Cicero can combine them into what he refers to as star charts. A star chart is a combination of three or more of many planets, constellations, zodiacs, or astral bodies to create a whole new spell. *'Sun: Self Centered:' This spell causes all the light within a certain area around Cicero to be drained as if he was a singularity sucking all of it in. This heavily distorts the world for everyone who is not him. The light that is drained can then be released in a prismatic nova. *'Saturn: Limiting Humanity:' This spell allows Cicero to create an array of rings that spread outwards towards his targets. When enclosed in one of these rings the target becomes limited to only expelling and using the magical output of the average human. Healing Magic: *'Sun: Raining Light:' This spell causes a glowing sun to appear above Cicero. The distance above him and size of the sun depend on how much magical power is put into it. This sun radiates a bright light downwards that heals anyone Cicero deems worthy to be blessed by its light. Restraining Magic: *'Saturn: Limiting Reality:' This spell allows Cicero to create a large ring that expands outwards as it moves forwards. Anything that moved between the ring is immediately stopped, frozen in place. This will stop and hold anything in place even if other forces should be causing them to move. Reinforcement Magic: Star Charts Star Charts are a type of spell created when Cicero combines certain aspects of his astrology magic to create entirely new spells. *'Star Chart: Absolute Radiance' By charting the Sun and all 12 zodiacs this spell is created. Upon activation light engulfs a large area around Cicero, making it appear as a completely white space. Those within it cannot even see their own bodies. Sound is replaced by the steady hum of light. Then as quick as the light envelops the area, everything within it is subjected to its burning radiance. The burning light utterly erases anything in the area of white, burning it to nothing. This spell is particularly effective towards darkness, erasing it to such an extent that shadows won't even appear in the area affected for a minute. Abilities *'Immeasurable Magic Power:' As Elf nobility and the soon to be crowned king of Poika Palurin, Cicero has magical power in spades. Cicero's base magical power is leagues higher than other elves without even taking into consideration his nobility. When factoring in both his magic and his royalty. But it is not just birthright, mana seems to love him beyond comparison. Cicero is capable of releasing it visibly, and in waves of force. The vast power of his magic is so overwhelming that even those who are not around the level of a cloverian captain may faint immediately. Cicero is believed to be the closest to mana in the world, having surpassed his even his fathers reserves. Mana near Cicero, regardless of who it belongs to will naturally be absorbed by him. He can even weaponize this in his mana zone, refining it to Immediately turn mana within it to his own, essentially stopping all magical attacks from entering his perimeter. It is truly no wonder he is to be the new king. His father has stated that magic power is probably the closest to truly infinite within the world. *'Mana Control:' Cicero has the most refined mana control in all of Poika Palurin. Being able to shape and execute extremely complicated spells as if they were simply a cantrip. This is most evident in his Star Charts. For anyone else each spell would take around a minute or more to cast, requiring them to actually concentrate and mentally chart the spell, arranging their mana as such. Cicero does not need this time, requiring the mere seconds most mages take to cast, to pull off these spells. Cicero is not only able to manipulate his mana to it's pinnacle though, he can even warp the mana of others. Cicero is capable of using a layer of his own mana to grasp spells that make contact with him and manipulate them. Grabbing and tossing fireballs aside or redirecting lighting, his prowess is unmatched. Being loved by mana he can not only shape his own, but ambient mana in the environment around him naturally bends to his will. Without even being commanded it will shield him from harm. Forming barriers, platforms, or other constructs to aid him. *'Mana Zone:' Cicero possesses the ability to create an extremely large mana zone with relative ease. At it's peak it can engulf the entire elven city of Galadria. Cicero's mana zone possesses a unique ability in tune with his magic. Unless a mana is chosen by him to stay, all other mana will be converted to his own. It is not a spell but a natural ability he suppresses due to his massively overpowering mana combined with his magic. *'Mana Skin:' Cicero is capable of creating a powerful mana skin for defense. *'Feyskin:' Feyskin is an extremely powerful version of mana skin known to the Fey line. Feyskin acts very similar to manaskin, shielding the user with mana. However the key difference is that the user can bind their Feyskin to any living being they make contact with. By doing this the user can negate any damage that gets past their armor and pass it directly to whatever they are tied to. *'Life Sensory:' Through his magic, Cicero has the unique ability to sense all life around him, regardless of magical power. *'Magic Sensory:' As someone with a massive amount of mana and through his Earth Plane, Cicero is able to identify the type of magic a person uses based on their mana. *'False Mana:' Cicero is able to do this naturally with his mana to help him blend in, keeping his magic restricted to just around cloverian captain level. Equipment Grimoire: Cicero possesses a magnificent grimoire, befitting of his magic. His Grimoire is unique in that it can spilt apart into many pieces, making it easier to carry around. It also charts the stars as he performs his spells. It would be the equivalent of a 4 leaf grimoire in clover and has been passed down throughout his family. Statistics Trivia *Cicero plays the harp. *Cicero's appearance is that of Cross Marin from D-Gray Man. Category:Green Mantis Members Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Poika Palurin Citizens Category:Poika Palurin Royalty Category:Order of the Chimera Category:Magic Knights Vice Captain